Eternal Hunt
---- An island was wreathed in fire as the made their final stand. A had appeared appeared to pronounce his judgement over the reprehensible crew. And he had found them wanting. The island rocked with darkness and light as two titanic figures duked it out over the ruins of a slowly splintering island. But even as the leader of one of the four crews who ruled the new world fought, his organization had already broken. Those survivors ran from the straw hats who had come from nothing to stand on the top of the world. They had run for the ships, at least what few remain. Most of the ten titanic ships now lay at the bottom of the ocean, sunk by those young pirates, but one currently sailed away from the island and the destruction. But one of the battleships of the Blackbeard crew limped off the battlefield, a ragtag group manning the ship as it made their escape. Poe A. Edgar stood silently as he watched the destruction fade into the distance, his torso heavily bandaged from his bout with the Future King of the Pirates. "Well... I guess this bird chose the right time to flee the coup." He commented to himself as the crew cut down the ship's Jolly Roger. He turned around to address the crew, "All right men, We're heading for Kurona. I think we all need some time to recover after that one." Hunt or Be Hunted Edgar laid upon a cot overlooking the sandy beaches of the island of Kurona. The clock island was one of his former crew's far-flung territories, it was almost the furthest one from the capital island, and as such was probably the safest place to rest and recoup. God knew the crew needed it. His vantage point overlooked a natural cove on the eastern edge of the island. In the cove pay the newly renamed Raven's claw, the ship that would house the reformed Crow Pirates. With the Yonko either dead or busy with the Pirate King, this was the perfect chance for Edgar to make a name for himself once more. And this was an opportunity that he wasn't going to waste. Once the Raven's Claw was repaired, it would bare what he hoped to be the future rulers of the new world abroad. And all it would take was just a little more time. Edgar raised his glass as the clock struck noon with a number of his men, toasting as he announced... "To The Future!" "Future? One after being robbed of your freedom?!!" A voice suddenly put out, quaking the entire place as the ocean wavered and dust fell off the cove's ceilings. However, the voice was somewhat muffled, still, loud enough to reach everywhere. Another second passed, the waves wilded out even more, akin to shockwaves birthed from the impact of an asteroid upon the water as if to signalize an event... The presence of one to shake the foundations of the very island. Seamen spoke often about stories of mighty pirates, even if they hadn't seen it by themselves, their absurdity was enough for them to instantly believe. From the epicentre, liquid rose in an oval shape, falling off through, rather, over something like a small waterfall. Hands, shoulders, distinct shapes could be made amidst the water easier than before, a person. High where he stood, Edgar could likely notice the event taking place, at the best angle possible even. In a final ripple, the ocean in front of the cove exploded outwards as a mighty boom, washing over its entrance, the many walls, and the ship of the newly formed Crow Pirates. For but a second, a shadow covered part of the island, it soon descended in a blur, the area by where Edgar stood was covered in an explosion of dust, one that quaked the very location once again, even louder than the yells of the ocean. Should one look above, they would notice a cloud mildly pierced by her ascension. "I've come thinking that I could take a break," The same voice from before spoke out to Edgar, loud steps happening by each second. "Here I found a lad from an Emperor's crew!" After the dust had settled, Edgar would find part of his vision filled with a hulking figure. Towering almost at four meters, Vryrch Seth, dressed in a blue shirt and brown pants, smiled at Edgar. Her sharp face and eyes indicated her age to be fairly young. "What the fuck is going on now..." Edgar groaned as someone started talking as he was making his toast, "Can't you people just give me a fucking break for once before you start your whole, I'm going to beat you, I'm going to conquer you crap. It's fucking exhausting to deal with." He watched as the person started rising out of the water, the wave rushing over his new crew as this interloper made their grand entrance. He walked up towards the woman who had barged in, drink still in his hand even as the dust started clearing around her. "Look, lady, I have no idea who you are, and I'm going to be frank, I don't care. But you are no Blackbeard, You are no Pirate King. So get the fuck out, I don't want to deal with you right now. I really, do not want to have to fucking deal with you right now." Seth rose her head, "Setotototototo!" She allowed the laughter to roar out of her lips, closing her eyes very briefly. "Ya' moody, lad. But, you're right," Eyes open, she glanced down upon his figure, the atmosphere around them acquired a certain pressure to it, as if their words were slowly but surely gaining power and raining upon the scenery. However, all of that was to be either washed away or overwhelmed by the next action that she chose to take. "I'm no Pirate King, no Blackbeard..." With her left arm extended and her body hunched slightly, Seth's muscles budged within her clothes, "But I'm Seth!!!" Her hand had been clenched into a fist, prompting veins to burst throughout it. A single leap from a single leg, Seth dived head-on towards Edgar, the wind and ground behind her barely registered the action until some seconds later, the world almost missed the flicker of her image, her left arm rippled across the atmosphere without an ounce of resistance. With her towering frame and long-form, she tried to ensure that her arm would catch Edgar wherever he dodged to horizontally, getting him into a direct lariat as it swiped from left to right, and towards his torso. A proper hug for her opening attack, so as to welcome him into the world of monsters, the world he very experienced, but, had yet to live in properly. Poe tossed his drink towards this woman named Seth's eyes, aiming to blind her for just a moment as he made his move. Even with her hunching, Seth was substantially taller than Poe. Many of the monsters in the New World were giant men and women, Edgar was intimately familiar with this fact. His own eight-foot height was regularly dwarfed. Edgar had long learned how to take advantage of this. Even as the large woman went low to help disguise this, he went lower. Edgard bent his knees heavily as he shot forward, sweeping under the other pirate's arm as he aimed to ram his shoulder straight into the woman's knees in an effort to knock them out from underneath her. Though he wasn't aiming to ram at her knees, but instead to ram through them. Even once he had hit where they were, Poe kept going as he brought his left arm around for a hammer blow to the woman's back, "AND SETH IS A GUY'S NAME!" "IT'S ACTUALLY UNISEX YOU INFIDEL!!" Edgar had indeed been successful in putting Seth out of her own balance, given that he had even blinded her, however, that did not interrupt her attack power in the slightest. For, even as her eyes were covered, Seth had the vision from inside her mind, the power of Kenbunshoku Haki, she did not jumpstart it in order to predict any of his subsequent actions. What happened instead was that she just checked whether Edgar was nearby or not. Utilizing her unbalanced momentum and the sudden shift of direction, aided by the power of gravity, Seth fell upon the soil with her lariat, which now seemed more of a slam attack. The scenery was instantly painted the deepest of browns, shockwaves reverberated in all directions, through the land in the form of ever-expanding fissures, and through the air without any form but shock. Rumbles louder than thunder scattered over the landscape, which was littered with cracks, a cloud of debris and dust rising violently over where they stood. That way, wherever Edgar stood in regard to her own position, Seth was sure she could catch him by surprise with a move that would impact, blind, and disorient him. Had Edgar really thought that he could put her move against herself? Seth knew better, for countless battles were fought by her, sometimes on her lonesome. Although she was no Pirate King like the man that bested Edgar, that was but one of her goals. And, for that, Seth had to best Edgar just like the King had. A disorienting strike was a good move and in this case, attempting to throw him off balance was probably the best option to try and regain the advantage in this fight. A rookie pirate would be dead meat against someone with this kind of power if they didn't react fast enough. But Edgar wasn't a rookie pirate, far from it. He had been treading the sea for nearly twenty years at this point and had the combat experience to back that up. He knew what would happen as the woman struck the ground, the tremors that knocked what pirates remained standing flat. Poe took to the sky as the dirt and sand spread from the point of impact, obscuring Seth from sight as Poe backflipped into the air over the woman. His left foot blacked as he twisted in mid-air. The crow of a man stomped down, slicing his blackened foot into the dust below, aiming to spear the woman in the back with a might stomp. A shockwave tore through the earth with the strike, plumes of dirt billowing upwards as slabs of dirt and stone split apart under the force of the blow, obscuring both pirates from view again. Poe smiled for a second before he felt the flutter of cloth against the side of his leg, realizing that his foot had gone farther than he expected before encountering resistance. As if he had missed the woman entirely. Category:Role-Plays